Turnabout Nightmares
by speed and write
Summary: After a trial, Miles Edgeworth was leaving the courtroom, as he passes by he notices a familar thing that had haunted him for years. He tries to get over it but, the nightmare has just begun.
1. Turnabout Elevators

**Turnabout Nightmares**

* * *

Hi everyone! So this is my first Ace Attorney fanfic. This was supposed to be like only one chapter. But I wrote it too long… again so I'll make it in separate chapters and short ones as well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ace Attorney series

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

**Turnabout Elevators**

* * *

Miles Edgeworth stepped out of the courtroom with confidence and his cold demeanour. He had just finished prosecuting a case that sent the accused a lifetime jail with no chance of parole.

He left the court with the demeanour still on him. He notices that Gumshoe wasn't with him. "Hmm… he might be still cleaning up that mess I told him to clean" He said to himself.

When Edgeworth had won the trial, the Gumshoe showered the courtroom with confetti in celebration. He was totally embarrassed from it that he ordered Gumshoe to clean it up and not leaving a single piece of confetti behind.

He heads towards the stairs but then he suddenly stopped, noticing a machine that was next to him. His turned his head, and realized what it was.

"It's just an elevator" he moved sideways a bit trying to not get closer to the elevator. He got annoyed by his actions, "Why am I hesitating to an elevator?" He said to himself again, then looking at the thing that he had feared since childhood.

He started to walk towards it and stopped in front of it.

He looked at the down button; his trembling hand slowly moved to the down button and pressed it.

The doors slid open as the prosecutor stepped inside.

He looked on the buttons on his right side, he pressed the 1 button and the elevator's sign glowed a down sign in red, it closed the doors, then it went down to the 1st floor.

Meanwhile Edgeworth went silent; he didn't make any sound as he waited for the elevator to stop.

Then…

The ground started shaking; just a few tremors made the Demon Prosecutor realize what was happening.

"E-e-ear-r-rthq-q-u-u-a-a-ke-e-e…" he trembled as his legs collapse and crash onto the floor, dropping his briefcase, "EARTHQUAKE!" He yelled.

The tremors continued as it became stronger by the minute. The elevator lights blinked then it sparked and then it went black. Edgeworth started to hold his knees next to him and began to tremble, he shook as the world did. His head was tucked near his knees and shuts his eyes closed.

The tremors eventually stopped as Edgeworth slowly opened his eyes, finally realized one fact.

He was alone.

In the elevator.

Stuck, just like 17 years ago.

He quivered as he tried to stand up trying to find a way to get out. He couldn't see a thing from the sudden spark from the lights. He moved his feet and felt something from his shoes. It was a round, circular, tube-like object, he bent down trying to pick it up, and he grabbed it with his still wobbly hands and recognized the object.

It was a flashlight.

He had remembered that this flashlight was one of the evidence used in the case. He tried to keep his composure and opened the flashlight. He scanned the elevator from top, seeing the broken lights, and down his open briefcase and different kinds of objects everywhere. He picked them up placing them back to his briefcase and picked up the paper scattered with it. He then closed his briefcase and sat on the floor hoping someone would find him. But then he would have to cope with his situation in the meantime, trying to be as calm as ever to prevent any more dangers.

* * *

Surprising huh? Or was that expected… anyway, Please read and review! :D By the way, if there is a fanfic with the same idea as this please tell me if I should keep this posted or not.


	2. Outside the Turnabout

**Chapter 2: Outside the Turnabout**

* * *

I already finished the whole fic I just separated it for better reading. _' ' thoughts_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ace attorney series

* * *

Miles Edgeworth sat on the elevator floor waiting for rescue. He closed the flashlight as to save batteries for further emergencies. He had understood that the building didn't collapse when the earthquake struck. But unfortunately for him, he ended up being stuck in an elevator in the same time he tried to get over his fears.

He sat there hoping for rescue.

"Heh" Edgeworth said smirking, "It is like 17 years ago. The same incident and heck, probably I'm sitting on the same spot as I was before.

He checked his watch using the flashlight and noticed that he had been stuck in the elevator for at least an hour.

Still sitting on the same spot, still waiting for rescue, he muttered to himself, "I'm sure Detective Gumshoe will realize that I had been missing."

* * *

Meanwhile Gumshoe started to chase after the escaped defendant that had received a guilty verdict from Edgeworth's trial. "Get that man, pal! Get him before he escapes!" he commanded the other policemen and women as he chased the defendant.

Edgeworth didn't move on where he sat for a few hours. His eyes frequently closed shut and still trembling in fear. He opens his eyes to see the darkness around him. He was still stuck, waiting for rescue.

* * *

Outside the courthouse, everyone kept talking about the earthquake, and some of them already left to check on their houses. One of the people outside, Phoenix Wright, who happened to be in the courtroom where Edgeworth had finished his trial wondered, "I wonder where Edgeworth went? The earthquake was a huge one, good thing it didn't damage the courthouse that much. But his fear really causes him to have bad moments."

Maya Fey, his assistant who was with him said, "Yeah you're right Nick… But the police won't let us in because the defendant was still inside trying to escape. I hope Mr. Gumshoe would find him and try to calm him down." Phoenix nodded in agreement, "We should just wait here then and hope for the best. Though it has been few hours since the earthquake"

"My, my" A voice from the crowd had said, "It seems that you have a trial here as well, Mr. Wright…"

Phoenix and Maya turned to see who had said that. "Oh! Mr. Judge!" Maya recognized the voice, "How are you, Your Honour?"

The judge chuckled, "I'm fine young lady. As you can see, it would taking some more vicious than an earthquake to scare this tough Judge!" He began to laugh heartily.

Phoenix thought to himself, _'You mean Furio Tigre is scarier than an earthquake for you?'_ He remembered when Furio Tigre, who even pretended to be Phoenix one time as well, came in to testify on one case, the judge was really terrified of him. He even hid under his desk pretending to look for his pen.

Phoenix answered the Judge's question, "I wasn't here for a case, Your Honor. Actually I came here to watch the trial Edgeworth was prosecuting.

"Is that so?" The Judge said, "You must admit, Mr. Edgeworth has done a swell job on this case."

Phoenix just nodded.

* * *

I looked everything up and played T&T, I did laugh on how much of a scardy cat everyone is. Godot was the only one left which really made him cool. :D

Anyway, if you have seen a fic with the same idea as this, please tell me if I can still keep this one posted or do I have to remove it.


	3. Turnabout Edgeworth

**Chapter 3: Turnabout Edgeworth**

* * *

Here's chapter 3 I had this idea when I was looking about this incident, and I played the first game, the 4th case was in my opinion the best case ever! Everything in italics are flashbacks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ace Attorney series

* * *

Miles Edgeworth had opened his eyes again; he tucked his knees closer than before realizing that no one has rescued him yet. He began to tremble more than ever, as the hours pass, still trapped in a box in where his worst experience of his life had occurred when he was child.

He checked his watch again, "5 hours… Has it been that long since I got trapped here? How long are they going to realize that I was gone?"

Gumshoe and the police force still tried to catch the escaped defendant; they have secured all of the escape routes, still failed on capturing him. Gumshoe panted, still trying to chase the defendant, "Oh… huff… this… puff… huff… man…puff… must be…huff… a…puff…ninja… huff… puff…pal!"

* * *

Edgeworth trembled more than ever, though it was still hot outside, he shuddered more than a person walking in winter without clothing, he closed his eyes again trying to calm himself down.

"_Father… Father… Are we going to be rescued father?" the young Miles Edgeworth asked his father worryingly, knowing that he, his father, and the bailiff had been stuck in the elevator for 5 hours._

He took a deep breath, but it wasn't what he expected to be. His quivering hands slowly clasp his neck, "Is the air getting thinner?"

"_H-Help! I can't breathe!" the bailiff named, Yanni Yogi cried as the air got thinner inside the elevator. "Quiet! I said quiet! You're not making this any easier" the defense attorney and Miles's father, Gregory Edgeworth told the bailiff._

"We got him finally surrounded sir!" one of the police men told Gumshoe. "Excellent, pal!" Gumshoe gladly said, "Nab him before he escapes again, pal!" He ran towards the place where the defendant was cornered.

"Don't even think of coming any closer officers!" The defendant yelled at the police surrounding him. "This building is now virtually unstable! If you all want to live I suggest not tackling me, impacts like those might crumble this building."

The some of the police began to sweat; they couldn't move an inch as they were all scared to approach the defendant. He laughed as he said, "Ha! You weaklings don't realize how much this so called building of justice can crumble into dust in by this group of cowards called 'Police'"

* * *

Outside the courthouse, some of the lawyers were complaining on how long the police will capture that defendant.

"You know, maybe that man wasn't guilty at all…" One of the lawyers whispered to one of her friends, "I mean the prosecutor was THE Miles Edgeworth, the student of that ruthless prosecutor, Manfred von Karma. He may have done some things to get that verdict…"

The lawyer's friend gasped, "You don't mean like forged evidence, and fixed testimonies are you?"

The lawyer nodded, "It could be true… He barely has any losses on his record, and he won that King of Prosecutors award as well." The lawyer and her friend continued talking as more people who were close by, came in to their conversation.

"Hey Nick!" Maya said to Phoenix, "The other lawyers here are so annoying, they keep on saying on how much of a bad person Mr. Edgeworth is." She grunted as the talk of the lawyers continued.

Phoenix said to Maya trying to calm her down, "Don't get all mad about it. It is just rumours after all. Anyhow… I haven't seen Edgeworth anywhere. Do you think he's still there? It has been 5 hours since it struck."

* * *

Edgey is still being rumoured to have used those tactics to get the verdict. They're just jealous. Hehe. Or didn't know that incident.

Anyway, if you have seen a fic with the same idea as this, please tell me if I can still keep this one posted or remove it


	4. Turnabout DL6

**Chapter 4: Turnabout DL-6**

* * *

This is the longest chapter. When I played the 4th case of the 1st game, I nearly cried from it and I feel so sorry for Edgey. _If all of the sentences are italic that is a flash back_ while _' '_ are thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ace Attorney series

* * *

"_I want to get out! Help! Get us out!" __Yogi said while still gasping for air._

Edgeworth tries to open his eyes, to prevent himself from going unconscious. He trembles more than ever as the minutes pass. _'Is this what that bailiff Yogi experienced, years ago?'_ He thought. He scrambles on the floor, trying to find a way to open the elevator doors. He grabbed the flashlight, and opens his briefcase, searching for anything that could help him.

"_You're breathing my air!" Yogi still managed to yell that to Gregory. "I'll… I'll stop you!"_

The escaped defendant grabbed the gun from one of the police and pointed at Gumshoe, "Don't come any closer! I'll shoot you!"

Edgeworth continued to search as his vision began to blur, "I can't find anything…" He gasped for air, "Everything else here is useless."

__

"Aaaah! Wh-what! What are you...!"

_Gregory tries to move back."__Stop breathing my aaaaair!" Yogi cried as he tries to attack Gregory in desperation for more air. 'No!" The young Miles said to himself, 'I have to stop them'_

"Father… For all these years…"Edgeworth sat down and tries to hold back his tears, "I… I …" He clutched his knees tighter and closer. He lowered his head, and closed his eyes shut.

'_He's attacking Father!' the young Miles thought as the two men began to panic._

The escaped defendant was about to fire the gun. Gumshoe took a step back, still fearing for his own life.

"I… changed… a lot" Edgeworth said softly to himself. He slowly raised his head looking at the dark. He still can't see anything. He released his grasp and sat with his legs stretched out. He felt some objects from his open briefcase. He realized that he had left it open, but he didn't about it anymore.

He then slowly stood up, _'I was called a genius in the Prosecutor's office'_ Edgeworth said in his thoughts, since no one can hear him anyway, and to also give him more time in consciousness. _'I started at a young age of 20' _He pressed his hand against the wall, trying to regain his balance, _'It was all because… I was raised by Manfred von Karma. The man that killed you, father…'_

"_Get away...!" The young Miles said while trying to find something to stop Yogi. He felt something in the dark. It was a cold, and smooth. It felt like a gun._

"Get away…!" The escaped defendant said, "Get away before I shoot any of you…" It was his chance to escape but he smirked a nearly pulled the trigger from the gun.

'_My friend, Phoenix Wright…' _Edgeworth said in his thoughts as it might give him more oxygen to breathe, _'He defended me in those two cases, the one about Robert Hammond and that unsolvable case. He let me found not guilty. He made me realize that I didn't kill you father.'_ He shuts his eyes again, _'It wasn't only him… Even that troublemaker Larry Butz, testified knowing that I would never shoot anyone, and Wright's assistant, Maya Fey, she saved the evidence that sent von Karma to jail.' _He tries to calm down as the minutes continue to pass by, still hoping to be rescued.

Then, recurring images flash into Edgeworth's mind as he remembers what had happened to him years ago, to be exact, 17 years ago. _'17 years ago… Father...' _the images kept on flashing in his mind. His hands grabbed his head as he tries to keep his sanity _'17 years ago… that gun…'_ He clutched his head harder, trying to forget all of it, all of those memories from that event.

"_Get away from my father!" The young Miles yelled as he picked up the gun and threw it at Yogi._

The escaped defendant pulled the trigger and fired his gun. Lucky for Gumshoe he missed the bullet.

The sound of the gunfire echoed in the building, and was heard by the people who were still outside.

Edgeworth heard the gunfire.

It rang in his ears. His closed eyes suddenly opened.

He seized his hair as his memory rolled back from his mind again.

_"Uuaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"A demon like scream echoed in his ears_

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Edgeworth screamed at the top of his lungs.

The scream echoed after the gunfire, as it shook everyone as well

"Fa…th…er…" Edgeworth mumbled softly, as tears started to fall from his face, then he wobbled sideways, fell on his knees, then the rest of his body came falling.

* * *

Everyone was shocked when they had heard the gunfire and the scream that went after it.

The crowed muttered to themselves wondering where it came from.

Even the defendant was confused of what he had heard. Gumshoe noticed the defendant confused and quickly said, "Nab him pal! Before he tries to escape again! Be careful not to tackle him though pal!"

The police sprang into action as they quickly handcuffed the defendant.

"I wonder where that scream came from, pal!" Gumshoe scratched his head.

One of the policewoman said, "I think it's from that elevator sir!" She pointed at the elevator.

Gumshoe and the policewoman ran towards the elevator and pressed the buttons, "Oh no! It doesn't work, pal!"

The policewoman took out a crowbar from the police's bag and forced the door open a little. Gumshoe grabbed the opening and said, "Pull, pal!" The policewoman held the other side of the door and pulled it as well.

She looked inside and gasped, "M-m-m-It's Mr. Edgeworth!"

Gumshoe was shocked. "Mr. Edgeworth is the last person I would expect to be trapped in here." He commanded at the policewoman, "Quick! Call the ambulance, pal! We need to rush him to the hospital before it's too late"

The police woman saluted and said, "Yes sir!" then she ran off to call 911.

* * *

Unexpected, isn't it? Or was that expected… Somehow I cant post long screams, but that will ruin the effect...

Anyway, if you have seen a fic with the same idea as this, please tell me if I can still keep this one posted or remove it


	5. Rescuing the Turnabout

**Chapter 5: Rescuing the Turnabout**

* * *

The 5th chapter… Nothing really much to say here, but I asked one of my friends of what will happen if a person faints from oxygen deprivation, he said the person might die, or if they even survive it's a small chance they would go back to normal.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ace Attorney series

* * *

The ambulance came in a couple of minutes later; the paramedics' rushed inside the courthouse and brought Edgeworth to the ambulance.

Maya gasped as she saw the body they were carrying, "Mr. Edgeworth!" The crowd was surprised as well as they saw the Demon Prosecutor unconscious and being sent to the hospital.

Phoenix noticed Gumshoe and asked, "Hey! Gumshoe! What happened to Edgeworth?"

Gumshoe replied in hurry, "I got no more time, pal! Hop on!" Phoenix nodded as he grabbed Maya's arm and went inside the ambulance with her.

* * *

At the ICU of the hospital, Edgeworth laid on his bed with one of his arms showed out a needle for the IV, and there was an oxygen tank next to him and a mask so he could breathe. His skin was really pale and he was still breathing from his mouth.

Phoenix was just outside together with Maya, Gumshoe and the policewoman. He said to Gumshoe, "I can't believe he was stuck there for 6 hours. Good thing the defendant was captured. But still, Edgeworth here was placed in a bad situation."

Gumshoe scratched his head again in a gloomy way, "I know, pal! I was shocked to see Mr. Edgeworth there unconscious inside the elevator."

"I can't believe he went inside one" Phoenix said, "I thought he was scared of them."

The policewoman was shocked, "Really? Mr. Edgeworth was scared of elevators?" Gumshoe sighed realizing that someone else heard Edgeworth's biggest fears, "Yeah, and also earthquakes. It all began from that "incident" 17 years ago."

"What incident sir?" The policewoman asked.

Gumshoe sighed again and replied, "The DL-6 Incident, pal!"

The policewoman was surprised, "The DL-6 incident? You mean, THE DL-6 Incident, sir?" Gumshoe nodded in response. She couldn't believe what she had heard, she was told about that incident and who solved it, she was shocked to have heard such an unsolvable case had caused this much damage on a person.

"Speaking of the DL-6" Phoenix said while thinking, "Have you ever noticed of what had happened to Edgeworth today was similar to what happened when he was a kid?"

Gumshoe was amazed, "You're right pal! An earthquake that trapped him in the elevator then fainted 'cause he lost oxygen. Just like before!"

"Any who…" Phoenix looked at the ICU room, "It's still a miracle that he survived."

"You're right Mr. Wright…" The policewoman was still worried about Edgeworth.

* * *

The policewoman was sort of my OC, there are actually 2 endings to this fic, but I'll show the 1st one, the one without the OC being related whatsoever.

Anyway, if you have seen a fic with the same idea as this, please tell me if I can still keep this one posted or remove it


	6. Friendship and Turnabout

**Chapter 6:** Friendship and Turnabout

* * *

Final Chapter! I really enjoyed writing this story. This is the 1st ending I might decide to post the alternate ending soon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ace Attorney series

* * *

Miles Edgeworth was still unconscious. Few other people came by to visit Edgeworth. They wondered what had happened to him, though no one replied to their questions, saying that they don't know either. The policewoman eventually left them so she could return to her post.

A few hours had passed and the doctor finally said that Edgeworth was going to be fine, but needed a few days rest to recover. He went inside the room and took out the oxygen tank and mask as Edgeworth didn't need it anymore.

Everyone went inside and looked at Edgeworth who remained unconscious.

Then suddenly, Maya noticed something, "Nick! Look! Mr. Edgeworth, he's waking up!" He was indeed! Edgeworth slowly opened his eyes and let out a small grunt. He looked at the first thing he saw; it was those glowing fluorescent lights. He muttered softly, "Where… am… I?"

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe said happily, "You're in the ICU of Hotti clinic sir!"

Edgeworth tilted his head and saw not only Gumshoe, Phoenix, and Maya looking at him. He muttered, "What's with that stupid look of yours Wright and also yours Detective?"

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head and said, "But Mr. Edgeworth sir… you were trapped in that elevator for a long time, so we rushed you here as fast as we can, pal!" Edgeworth didn't say anything no did anyone else.

"We did catch that escaped defendant" Gumshoe continued smiling, "He was a tough one though. I can't believe, he nearly to shot me, pal!" Edgeworth said in his thoughts, _'So that's where I heard that gunshot from…'_

Phoenix sighed in relief, "Well, at least everything is all right in the end." Maya nodded in agreement.

Gumshoe was delighted, "I guess this means a celebration, pal! When Mr. Edgeworth recovers, dinner is on me, pal!"

Maya was overjoyed, "Yay, Nick! I guess I'll eat till I burst!" Phoenix was still worried on where they will eat, but he smiled anyway.

Edgeworth saw the happy faces of his guests and tried to smile. _'Father… Even though I have been through a lot and changed greatly… I still have these people with me… and I'm happy about that'_ He saw Gumshoe telling Phoenix and Maya about how they surrounded the defendant, and he could tell they were still glad everything went all right.

He finally smiled, closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Yay! Ending! :D So umm Thank you for reading this fic I hope you enjoy it please leave a review as well.

Though if you have seen a fic with the same idea as this, please tell me if I can still keep this one posted or remove it. As you can see I am worried that I might have had the same idea as the other.


End file.
